rmdbfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Man
Fire Man (ファイヤーマン Faiyāman) is a Robot Master from the original Mega Man. He was built by Dr. Light to work in an incinerator at a waste management facility and is able to wield flames that can reach 7000-8000 degrees. Fire Man can melt or burn through almost anything with his Special Weapon, the Fire Storm, whose weapon system excellently combines offense and defense. Fire Man's and Bomb Man's development began at the same time, and despite being warned by Rock that working with both explosives and fire could be dangerous, Dr. Light went on believing that Ice Man could handle the situation in case anything happened. A few flash fires did occur, but Ice Man ran away saying he doesn't like saunas. A hot-blooded and charismatic, albeit hot-tempered individual, Fire Man sees himself as something of a hero, obsessed with fire and the ideals of justice, often referring to himself as the "Flame of Justice". He enjoys camping in the summer, but has a particular dislike for rainy days and the cold, particularly from his weakness, the Ice Slasher. CD Data Official Appearances ''Mega Man/Mega Man Powered Up'' Fire Man is a boss in both the original Mega Man and its remake, Mega Man Powered Up. He's weak to Ice Slasher in both games. In Mega Man, Fire Man's only attack is a fire wave which stalls after being shot then promptly blazes forward, leaving a flame on the ground as it crosses Mega Man's vertical position. He will only attack from a specific distance (about 1/2 of screen width) or in counterattacking, which means that if one keeps close enough to him he will keep retreating, changing direction only after reaching a wall, attacking only if hit and allowing the player to calculate his own attacks and subsequent jump dodges. Following this method guarantees a no-damage fight, as long as one does not get greedy near walls. In Mega Man Powered Up, Fire Man appears as a boss, but he becomes a playable character if he is defeated by Mega Man using only the Mega Buster. He can use his Fire Storm whenever he wants, but if he runs into water, he will lose the ability to launch waves of fire (though he will still be able to summon a fiery sphere around him) until he comes back into contact with lava or fire. ''Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge'' Fire Man is one of the four bosses available in the beginning of the game. Fan Game Appearances ''Mega Man Rock Force'' Fire Man appears in Mega Man Rock Force as one of the members of the eponymous Rock Force. When Mega Man began inducting members into his team, Fire Man was a complete no-brainer. Fire Man's primary concern has always been about justice; in fact, it was he who suggested the name Justice Man for Mega Man's assistant robot. Even though he is a bit menacing at first glance, his demeanor is quite the opposite; you couldn't find a more friendly robot! It is because of Fire Man's power and team skills that Mega Man feels he will be indispensable to the Rock Force. However, Fire Man can be a bit of of a hot head sometimes. ''Mega Man Rock 'N' Roll'' (To Be Added) Category:Official Robot Masters Category:Mega Man (game) Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge Category:Mega Man Powered Up